Ne plus savoir qui l'on est vraiment
by Angelica R
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige UA Ep52] : Le réveil de la reine Christelle et sa réaction face à ce qu'elle a fait. Blanche-Neige/Prince Richard. Christelle/Conrad.


Ne plus savoir qui l'on est vraiment.

[La légende de Blanche-Neige UA Ep52] : Le réveil de la reine Christelle et sa réaction face à ce qu'elle a fait. Blanche-Neige/Prince Richard. Christelle/Conrad.

 **(Ma version de l'épisode 52 parce que j'aurais voulu que la reine Christelle se souvienne de ses actes et s'excuse, même si elle n'y était pour rien. Parce que l'excuse de l'amnésie, c'est un peu facile, à mon avis.)**

Lorsque la reine ouvrit les yeux, elle ressentit un atroce mal de crâne, qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas.

Devant elle se trouvait le roi Conrad, son époux, qui la regardait avec inquiétude, ne semblant attendre que son réveil, et, lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux, il se mit à sourire.

Pendant quelques secondes, la reine Christelle oublia presque qui elle était, et aussi qui pouvait bien se trouver juste là, à ses côtés.

Et puis, elle se souvint.

Elle se rappela avoir haï cet homme, ou plutôt d'avoir ressenti un profond mépris, et aussi une certaine indifférence à son égard.

Elle se souvint de certaines de ses pensées, de réflexions qu'elle avait eus et dont lui n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Elle parvint à se rappeler avoir été la méchante reine Christelle, et l'horreur la saisit alors.

Mais, avant de pouvoir se relever, elle ressentit à nouveau cette terrible douleur à la tête, et ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle réussit à vraiment reprendre conscience.

« Qu'est-il donc arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, enfin redevenue elle-même. »

Elle ne posa bien évidemment pas la seule question qui importait pour elle.

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à Blanche-Neige, et comment va-t-elle ?_

Elle avait bien trop peur de la réponse.

 _§§§§_

La respiration de la reine ne se calma que quand elle vit sa belle-fille en face d'elle, bien vivante et en bonne santé, lui souriant comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Mais elle, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se rappelait de tout, et ça la rendait malade.

Elle avait essayé de la tuer.

Pire encore, elle avait _voulu_ la tuer.

Cela n'avait pas été elle, n'importe qui qui aurait su toute l'histoire de sa possession le lui aurait assuré, et elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits.

Le démon qui avait pris possession de son corps n'avait pas seulement essayé de tuer la jeune princesse pour sa beauté et pour réussir à être la plus belle de toutes, non, cela allait en réalité bien plus loin que cela.

Elle avait faillit réussir à détruire le royaume, dévorée par cette folie absurde qui s'était emparée d'elle et l'avait empêchée de comprendre que tout cela n'était que folie.

En fait, elle commençait à comprendre que sans la jeune princesse et ses amis, le royaume n'existerait probablement plus à ce jour.

Christelle se leva alors péniblement, encore fatiguée, et ce, malgré les recommandations des autres, notamment celles du roi.

« Christelle, vous ne devriez pas bouger, vous avez été gravement malade ces derniers temps, et vous venez tout juste de reprendre conscience. Reposez-vous. »

Christelle eut un sourire douloureux.

Malade, pas vrai ?

Oui. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été bien malade.

Malade au point d'envoyer un bûcheron pour tuer une pauvre jeune fille.

Malade au point d'avoir tenté d'humilier cette même jeune fille en question auparavant.

Malade, non…

Folle, peut-être ?

Oui, si la magie noire n'avait pas été là, ne l'avait pas empêchée d'agir comme elle l'aurait voulu, on aurait pu le dire ainsi.

Elle avait tenté d'utiliser et de tuer d'innocents papillons pour rester jeune.

Elle avait changé son royaume en pierre pour pouvoir détruire une seule personne.

Elle avait réveillé un démon, abusé de la magie noire et de la confiance de Blanche-Neige, et avait refusé toutes les tentatives de la princesse pour lui offrir son affection.

Oh, et elle avait été une reine pitoyable, aussi.

« Oui, je le sais… »

Mais malgré tout, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa belle-fille. En croisant le regard de celle-ci, elle ne put manquer la légère lueur de panique qui y prit place, et elle n'en fut même pas surprise.

En fait, ce qui la surprenait plutôt, c'était le fait que la princesse acceptait encore de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Sans même y réfléchir, elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Blanche-Neige, fit-elle à l'autre femme, s'excusant pour la première pour son comportement odieux, une chose que seule la princesse comprit alors, puisque le roi ne savait encore rien. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là quand tu en avais le plus besoin, ajouta-t-elle, faisant à la fois référence à sa fausse maladie et aux crimes qu'elle avait pu commettre. »

Et la princesse lui sourit.

« Ne vous en faites pas mère, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Ce n'est rien. »

Et, alors qu'elle croisait le regard de la jeune femme, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne lui en avait en réalité jamais voulu.

 _§§§§_

Au cours de la journée, Christelle parvint à se retrouver seule avec la princesse.

« Je suis désolée Blanche-Neige. D'avoir voulu te tuer, d'avoir été une reine cruelle et sans cœur. De t'avoir attaquée sans aucune raison, d'avoir pensé un temps que la beauté était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- Mais enfin, mère, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est rien !

\- Blanche-Neige, _j'ai essayé de te tuer_ ! En fait, c'est même pire, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. _J'ai t'ai tuée_!

\- Quoi ? Non ! Mentit Blanche-Neige sans réelle conviction.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Le peigne, souviens-toi ! Quand j'étais Marie ! Ne viens pas me dire que ce n'est pas arrivé !

\- Vous étiez possédée mère… Vous ne contrôliez pas vos propres actes. »

Une vague d'émotion traversa la reine quand elle se rendit compte d'à quel point la jeune femme avait cru en elle.

« Comment as-tu fait… Comment as-tu réussi à ne pas perdre espoir, à ne pas penser qu'un jour je te tuerais ? Comment as-tu fait pour croire que je pouvais encore être sauvée ? »

La princesse se rapprocha encore d'elle, et lui prit les deux mains.

« Parce que vous êtes ma mère, et que je vous connais. »

A nouveau, la reine ressentit une vague de gratitude envers celle qu'elle avait autrefois essayé de tuer.

« Merci Blanche-Neige, pour ton pardon. »

 _§§§§_

« Prince Richard…

\- Majesté… Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je voulais vous parler. »

Le prince regarda alors la reine Christelle. Il ne ressentait plus réellement d'animosité à son égard, mais cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'il était aussi compréhensif que Blanche-Neige.

Dans le sens où lui était encore assez rancunier par rapport à ce qu'elle leur avait fait, enfin, ce qu'elle avait fait à sa bien-aimée.

« Je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses, et vous remercier, tout comme je l'ai fait avec la princesse.

\- C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris. Les excuses, il comprenait, mais les remerciements ?

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je suis navrée de vous avoir attaqué et envoyé dans cet autre monde, de vous avoir fait emprisonné et de vous avoir séparé de Blanche-Neige. Je sais à quel point vous l'aimez, et je ne peux qu'imaginer la torture que cela a dû être pour vous. »

Le prince acquiesça, et la reine reprit.

« Et je voulais aussi vous dire merci. Parce que vous m'avez sauvée. Sauvée de moi-même, de mon démon, et sans vous et votre courage, je serais sans doute morte, ou bien le royaume serait en ruine. Sans vous deux, hé bien… je ne sais pas où nous en serions.

\- Nulle part, sans nul doute, fit le prince en souriant. »

La reine sourit également.

« Je suis sérieuse. Sans vous, tout aurait été perdu. Oui, je le redis, vous et Blanche-Neige m'avez sauvée. Vous, en détruisant le démon qui était en moi. Et elle, en ne perdant jamais espoir à mon sujet.

\- Est-ce tout votre majesté ?

\- Oui. »

Mais, avant que le prince ne sorte, elle reprit, avec amusement :

« Par ailleurs, cher prince, si jamais vous désiriez un jour épouser Blanche-Neige, sachez que je serais ravie de vous avoir comme gendre. »

Le jeune prince rougit légèrement, hocha la tête, et sortit.

La reine regarda alors au dehors, par la fenêtre, savourant le fait d'être redevenue elle-même.

Quand elle fut rejointe par son époux, elle eut un soupir un peu las et, saisissant sa main, elle lui dit :

« Mon ami… il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose... »


End file.
